Computer networks continue to grow in size and complexity to service the ever growing communication demands of their users. Networks including LANs, WANs, fabrics, or other networks can comprise hundreds or thousands of individual network elements forming the network's communication backbone. Unfortunately, as the number of elements in the network increases, managing the myriad of elements becomes increasingly difficult. Network fabrics supporting multiple logical data paths through the fabric from one host to another exacerbates the management issues because logical structures, e.g., routes or data paths, also require management.
Traditionally, larger networks are managed through a centralized computer system running expensive management software. However, centralized control of network fabrics introduces numerous disadvantages, especially for network fabrics having a large number of network elements. For example, among other disadvantages, a centralized management system represents a single point of failure. Should the fabric loose a centralized manager, the coherency of the fabric can be lost. Additionally, centralized management systems lack cost effective scalability. When a fabric increases in size beyond the capability of a single manager, a new network management system must be purchased. Furthermore, additional network managers must work together to keep the fabric coherent, which introduces further complexity.
An example of a centralized network management system capable of monitoring and controlling a network of intelligent switching nodes includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,335 to Barnhouse et al. Unfortunately, all the management functions for the network are located within the signal management system. As described previously, such a centralized management system represents a single point of failure and lacks an economical path for scaling management of a network.
U.S. patent publication 2004/0210632 to Carlson et al. offers an avenue for eliminating a single point of failure in a management system by providing redundant management servers. The redundant servers maintain communication links with each other to monitor the status of a primary management server. When the primary management server fails, a second server becomes active. Although Carlson provides for redundancy, Carlson also lacks support for fine grained scalability of a network management system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,209 to Barkai et al. attempts to address issues surrounding scalability of network management systems, but also falls short. Barkai describes providing multiple decentralized network management units that manage a portion of the over all network. Unfortunately, the Barkai approach also introduces complexity to network management due to requiring the units to coordinate efforts to ensure the complete network is managed properly.
This and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Interestingly, a great deal of effort has been directed toward decentralizing network management. Decentralized network management creates additional scaling problems due to the management of the complexity surrounding coordinating multiple managers to ensure the managed network retains coherency. What has yet to be appreciated is that management functions can be broken down into specific roles or responsibilities. These roles or responsibilities can then be individually assigned to a network element of the network where an individual manages the complete network with respect to a discrete management function. Such an approach reduces the risk of loosing all management functions at the same time, provides for migration of a management function to another manager, or scaling network management through utilizing the network elements as network managers.
Thus, there is still a need for disaggregated network management.